This invention relates to a body construction and assembly for a check valve or the like, particularly for installation at juncture of two pipes, conduits or fittings for carrying a fluid or fluid flow.
In many industrial applications, it is desirable to provide a check-valve or other valve function at one or more spaced locations in a pipe line or conduit for handling fluids. The check valve assures against back flow and provides a safety feature, in the event of line breakage. A customary way of installing such a check valve at connection of two lengths of pipe is by clamping the parallel flat end surfaces of such a valve between the opposed pipe flanges involved in completing the pipe joint, such a construction being exemplified by the check valve of U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,751 to Partridge, et al. However, it is clear that to provide such a check-valve or the like function in existing pipe, the pipe must either be equipped for flange connection, or flanges must be applied to the cut location selected for check-valve installation.